Harry's Biggest Test Ever
by donalddeutsch
Summary: COMPLETED --- This is a story about Fudges eagerness to rule over the marriages of witches and wizards when he makes a stupid law that the guy has to prove his right to marry that he will be able to stay with them through thick and thin no matter what.


**Harry's Biggest Test**

Chapter One: Prologue

A/N: I hope that you can take my sense of humor here. It is set 5 years after Harry's defeat of Voldemort, and Fudge is still the minister of magic for some reason. Well Fudge has set up a stupid law that makes all men prove themselves to their fiance's male relatives before they are allowed to marry. Please keep the flames to a minimum and remember that this is supposed to be funny. I will also be posting more of Harry Weasley tonight, so don't worry. —Donald

"Ok shall I start then?" Harry looked out over his audience in the living room of the burrow wondering why he was doing this stupid test. Then he remembered the other Red Head, the love of his life, and she is why he was doing this. He took a deep breath, and waited for some kind of response from the 7 men that were sitting in front of him. They were the men of the Weasley household, and they were testing him to see if he could stick with something once he got started. They had asked him to do a simple thing, embarrassing, but simple. All he had to do was count to one million out loud while they sat there watching to make sure he did it all.

"Yes Harry, you may start now. Please understand that we're only doing this because we want to make sure that whomever asked Ginny to be their wife, would stick with it through her temper and her attitude sometimes." Arthur Weasley gave Harry a reassuring smile, even tho he wasn't trying to stop this test.

"I understand Mr. Weasley, I'm just glad you don't have the ladies in here also at the same time. This is going to be embarrassing enough as it is." Taking a deep breath, Harry began his counting.

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, Eleven, Twelve, Thirteen, Fourteen, Fifteen, Sixteen, Seventeen, Eighteen, Nineteen, Twenty, Twenty One, Twenty Two, Twenty Three, Twenty Four, Twenty Five, Twenty Six, Twenty Seven, Twenty Eight, Twenty Nine, Thirty, Thirty One, Thirty Two, Thirty Three, Thirty Four, Thirty Five, Thirty Six, Thirty Seven, Thirty Eight, Thirty nine, Forty, Forty One, Forty Two, Forty Three, Forty Four, Forty Five, Forty Six, Forty Seven, Forty Eight, Forty Nine, Fifty, Fifty One, Fifty Two, Fifty Three, Fifty Four, Fifty Five, Fifty Six, Fifty Seven, Fifty Eight, Fifty Nine, Sixty, Sixty One, Sixty Two, Sixty Three, Sixty Four, Sixty Five, Sixty Six, Sixty Seven, Sixty Eight, Sixty Nine, Seventy, Seventy One, Seventy Two, Seventy Three, Seventy Four, Seventy Five, Seventy Six, Seventy Seven, Seventy Eight, Seventy Nine, Eighty, Eighty One, Eighty Two, Eighty Three, Eighty Four, Eighty Five, Eighty Six, Eighty Seven, Eighty Eight, Eighty Nine, Ninety, Ninety One, Ninety Two, Ninety Three, Ninety Four, Ninety Five, Ninety Six, Ninety Seven, Ninety Eight, Ninety Nine, One Hundred." Harry took a breath at this point and started up again.

While Harry was counting, there was mixed emotions running through the faces of the men watching him. They knew that they could trust Harry with the health and well being of Ginny, but they had to show a solid front. They weren't going to stop them from getting married no matter what, but they were just going to make Harry sweat a bit.

Ron Weasley knew what Harry was going through the most, for he had to go through the same thing with Hermoine's parents. He made it about half way through when they stopped him and told him that he didn't have to go any further. They only did this, because that they were told that they had to test him this way by the minister of magic. It seems that Fudge in his all knowing way, decided that there would be this stupid test for all males to take in front of the males of his intended family before they could be married. The law never said that they had to go through the full thing, but they had to get at least half way through it. So this is how come Harry was sitting there in the Burrows living room reciting his numbers in front of the bored Weasley men. The women were in the Kitchen worrying about whether Harry would pass or not, they didn't know that they were going to allow Harry to marry Ginny no matter what.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back to Harry's Counting

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"One oh One, One oh Two, One oh Three, One oh Four, One oh Five, One oh Six, One oh Seven, One oh Eight, One oh Nine, One Ten, One Eleven, One Twelve, One Thirteen, One Fourteen, One Fifteen, One Sixteen, One Seventeen, One Eighteen, One Nineteen, One Twenty, One Twenty One, One Twenty Two, One Twenty Three, One Twenty Four, One Twenty Five, One Twenty Six, One Twenty Seven, One Twenty Eight, One Twenty Nine, One Thirty, One Thirty One, One Thirty Two, One Thirty Three, One Thirty Four, One Thirty Five, One Thirty Six, One Thirty Seven, One Thirty Eight, One Thirty Nine, One Forty, One Forty One, One Forty Two, One Forty Three, One Forty Four, One Forty Five, One Forty Six, One Forty Seven, One Forty Eight, One Forty Nine, One Fifty, One Fifty One, One Fifty Two, One Fifty Three, One Fifty Four, One Fifty Five, One Fifty Six, One Fifty Seven, One Fifty Eight, One Fifty Nine, One Sixty, One Sixty One, One Sixty two, One Sixty Three, One Sixty Four, One Sixty Five, One Sixty Six, One Sixty Seven, One Sixty Eight, One Sixty Nine, One Seventy, One Seventy One, One Seventy Two, One Seventy Three, One Seventy Four, One Seventy Five, One Seventy Six, One Seventy Seven, One Seventy Eight, One Seventy Nine, One Eighty, One Eighty One, One Eighty Two, One Eighty Three, One Eighty Four, One Eighty Five, One Eighty Six, One Eighty Seven, One Eighty Eight, One Eighty Nine, One Ninety, One Ninety One, One Ninety Two, One Ninety Three, One Ninety Four, One Ninety Five, One Ninety Six, One Ninety Seven, One Ninety Eight, One Ninety Nine, Two Hundred." Harry took another deep breath and a drink of his pumpkin juice before he started up again.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Weasley Kitchen

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"What do you think is going on in there mom?" Ginny Weasley was really worried about her boyfriend, and hoped that he would make it through this test all right. She didn't want to tell her family, but she and Harry were expecting a baby in 8 months, and she wasn't going to tell them til they allowed the marriage.

"If what I have heard is true, there making him count to a million in front of them to make sure that he will stick with you through good times and bad. Most parents don't make the guy go all the way to the million, I know that my parents got bored of it half way through with Ron. But knowing your brothers, they will make him go all the way, and then make him sweat a bit before giving him their consent." Hermoine smiled at her sister-in-law, and gave her a hug in reassurance. She knew that Ginny was pregnant, for she was a healer at St. Mungo's in the pre-  
natal department. She wasn't going to tell the other Weasley's that, and she told Ginny that this morning.

"Yes don't worry dear, we all love Harry, and can't wait for him to join our family officially. Like Hermoine said, this is just a formality that the Minister has put in front of the witches and wizards of Great Britain. Harry has faced down Voldemort and won, don't you think he will pass this silly little test without a blink of his emerald green eyes." Molly Weasley assured her daughter with those words more than she would ever imagine. She just looked at the door with wide eyes, and hoped that everything will be ok.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back To Harry

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Two Oh One, Two Oh Two, Two oh Three, Two oh Four, Two oh Five, Two oh Six, Two oh Seven, Two oh Eight, Two oh Nine, Two Ten, Two Eleven, Two Twelve, Two Thirteen, Two Fourteen, Two Fifteen, Two Sixteen, Two Seventeen, Two Eighteen, Two Nineteen, Two Twenty, Two Twenty One, Two Twenty Two, Two Twenty Three, Two Twenty Four, Two Twenty Five, Two Twenty Six, Two Twenty Seven, Two Twenty Eight, Two Twenty Nine, Two Thirty, Two Thirty One, Two Thirty Two, Two Thirty Three, Two Thirty Four, Two Thirty Five, Two Thirty Six, Two Thirty Seven, Two Thirty Eight, Two Thirty Nine, Two Forty, Two Forty One, Two Forty Two, Two Forty Three, Two Forty Four, Two Forty Five, Two Forty Six, Two Forty Seven, Two Forty Eight, Two Forty Nine, Two Fifty, Two Fifty One, Two Fifty Two, Two Fifty Three, Two Fifty Four, Two Fifty Five, Two Fifty Six, Two Fifty Seven, Two Fifty Eight, Two Fifty Nine, Two Sixty, two sixty three, two sixty four, two sixty five, two sixty six, two sixty seven, two sixty eight, two sixty nine, two seventy, two seventy one, two seventy two, two seventy three, two seventy four, two seventy five, two seventy six, two seventy seven, two seventy eight, two seventy nine, two eighty, two eighty one, two eighty two, two eighty three, two eighty four, two eighty five, two eighty six, two eighty seven, two eighty eight, two eighty nine, two ninety, two ninety one, two ninety two, two ninety three, two ninety four, two ninety five, two ninety six, two ninety seven, two ninety eight, two ninety nine, three hundred." Harry took another swig from the juice he was drinking from and continued.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Charlie Point of View

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Charlie was sitting there with his family and watching Harry count like an idiot. He might not have liked it, but he wasn't going to go against the ministry. He must really love Ginny to go through this for her. Maybe we have been wrong about his motives over the years. We shouldn't have stopped them from getting married right out of school, but we thought that they were to young, and they accepted our decree with a little bit of argument, but no fight. They continued to see each other ever since then, and where one was, the other was also. They both went into the Ministry as Auror's and were quite a team. Mysteriously, Ginny said that she was going to retire from Auror work when they got married, to raise a family. That in itself wasn't a surprise, but she had retired about two weeks ago, as if she knew that we were going to accept them getting married. Well she has always known that she would marry Harry, and I guess we all knew also. I sure hope that he makes it through this stupid test, for I feel sorry for those that have to go through it.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back To Harry's Counting

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Three oh one, three oh two, three oh three, three oh four, three oh five, three oh six, three oh seven, three oh eight, three oh nine, three ten, three eleven, three twelve, three thirteen, three fourteen, three fifteen, three sixteen, three seventeen, three eighteen, three nineteen, three twenty, three twenty one, three twenty two, three twenty three, three twenty four, three twenty five, three twenty six, three twenty seven, three twenty eight, three twenty nine, three thirty, three thirty one, three thirty two, three thirty three, three thirty four, three thirty five, three thirty six, three thirty seven, three thirty eight, three thirty nine, three forty, three forty one, three forty two, three forty three, three forty four, three forty five, three forty six, three forty seven, three forty eight, three forty nine, three fifty, three fifty one, three fifty two, three fifty three, three fifty four, three fifty five, three fifty six, three fifty seven, three fifty eight, three fifty nine, three sixty, three sixty one, three sixty two, three sixty three, three sixty four, three sixty five, three sixty five, three sixty six, three sixty seven, three sixty eight, three sixty nine, three seventy, three seventy one, three seventy two, three seventy three, three seventy four, three seventy five, three seventy six, three seventy seven, three seventy eight, three seventy nine, three eighty, three eighty one, three eighty two, three eighty three, three eighty four, three eighty five, three eighty six, three eighty seven, three eighty eight, three eighty nine, three ninety, three ninety one, three ninety two, three ninety three, three ninety four, three ninety five, three ninety six, three ninety seven, three ninety eight, three ninety nine, four hundred." Harry took a deep breath and looked around at the gathered men, and gave a weak smile.

Harry was thinking what were they thinking about, he looked over at one of his best friends from school, and thought that he was probably thinking that this was crazy, but wasn't going to say anything, because he had to go through this himself about a year ago. He then looked over at the twins, and smiled. He didn't think that they would have to go through this anytime soon, but hoped that they would have to, and that he had a front row seat to the show. The rest of them were married before the stupid law went into effect, and he was glad for it. He remembered when he had first approached the group about marrying Ginny five years ago, and they had said that they were still to young, and they reluctantly agreed to wait. Now he wasn't going to wait, and if they wouldn't let him marry her, they were going to either have to tell them, or elope. He didn't want to have to elope, because that would mean that they would have to drop there Auror jobs, and move someplace else.

"Four oh one, four of two, four oh three, four oh four, four oh five, four oh six, four oh seven, four oh eight, four oh nine, four ten, four eleven, four twelve, four thirteen, four fourteen, four fifteen, four sixteen, four seventeen, four eighteen, four nineteen, four twenty, four twenty one, four twenty two, four twenty three, four twenty four, four twenty five, four twenty six, four twenty seven, four twenty eight, four twenty nine, four thirty, four thirty one, four thirty two, four thirty three, four thirty four, four thirty five, four thirty six, four thirty seven, four thirty eight, four thirty nine, four forty, four forty, four forty one, four forty two, four forty three, four forty four, four forty five, four forty six, four forty seven, four forty eight, four forty nine, four fifty, four fifty one, four fifty two, four fifty three, four fifty four, four fifty five, four fifty six, four fifty seven, four fifty eight, four fifty nine, four sixty, four sixty one, four sixty two, four sixty three, four sixty four, four sixty five, four sixty six, four sixty seven, four sixty eight, four sixty nine, four seventy, four seventy one, four seventy two, four seventy three, four seventy four, four seventy five, four seventy six, four seventy seven, four seventy eight, four seventy nine, four eighty, four eighty one, four eighty two, four eighty three, four eighty four, four eighty five, four eighty six, four eighty seven, four eighty eight, four eighty nine, four ninety, four ninety one, four ninety two, four ninety three, four ninety five, four ninety six, four ninety seven, four ninety eight, four ninety nine, five hundred."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The Twins Point of View

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"I believe that he will do it Fred."

"I do believe you are correct George. It looks like we're going to have the famous Harry Potter as a brother-in-law. I believe that this deserves the prank to end all pranks. What do you say Forge?"

"I believe that this one deserves the utmost embarrassing, take the clothes and run trick Gred. So shall we get started on planning this out while we sit through his endless rambling. What number is he on anyway? Hey look he has taken a short break like he does every one hundred numbers, let's ask him."

The twins looked up at Harry when he stopped and asked him. "Hey Harry mate, what number are you on now?" They looked at him innocently.

Harry looked at them with astonishment in his eyes, and almost forgot himself. Then he remembered why he was doing this, took a deep breath and answered. "I'm about to start the five hundreds guys, can I continue now?"

The twins gave him a thumbs up in acknowledgment that he should continue.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back to Harry's Incessant Counting

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Five oh one, five oh two, five oh three, five oh four, five oh five, five oh six, five oh seven, five oh eight, five oh nine, five ten, five eleven, five twelve, five thirteen, five fourteen, five fifteen, five sixteen, five seventeen, five eighteen, five nineteen, five twenty, five twenty one, five twenty two, five twenty three, five twenty four, five twenty five, five twenty six, five twenty seven, five twenty eight, five twenty nine, five thirty, five thirty one, five thirty two, five thirty three, five thirty four, five thirty five, five thirty six, five thirty seven, five thirty eight, five thirty nine, five forty, five forty one, five forty two, five forty three, five forty four, five forty five, five forty six. Five forty seven, five forty eight, five forty nine, five fifty, five fifty one, five fifty two, five fifty three, five fifty four, five fifty five, five fifty six, five fifty seven, five fifty eight, five fifty nine, five sixty, five sixty one, five sixty two, five sixty three, five sixty four, five sixty five, five sixty six, five sixty seven, five sixty eight, five sixty nine, five seventy, five seventy one, five seventy two, five seventy three, five seventy four, five seventy five, five seventy six, five seventy seven, five seventy eight, five seventy nine, five eighty, five eighty one, five eighty two, five eighty three, five eighty four, five eighty five, five eighty six, five eighty seven, five eighty eight, five eighty nine, five ninety, five ninety one, five ninety two, five ninety three, five ninety six, five ninety seven, five ninety eight, five ninety nine, six hundred."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Percy's Point of View

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I don't know what Fudge thought with this stupid law. If he thought that he could control the marriages of families in the Wizardring world, then he is utterly stupid. I don't know why I ever agreed to side with him against my family. I hope that Harry makes it through this day of agonizing counting. Percy was brought out of his thoughts by Harry continuing with his counting.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back to Harry

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Six oh one, six oh two, six oh three, six oh four, six oh five, six oh six, six oh seven, six oh eight, six oh nine, six ten, six eleven, six twelve, six thirteen, six fourteen, six fifteen, six sixteen, six seventeen, six eighteen, six nineteen, six twenty, six twenty one, six twenty two, six twenty three, six twenty four, six twenty five, six twenty six, six twenty seven, six twenty eight, six twenty nine, six thirty, six thirty one, six thirty two, six thirty three, six thirty four, six thirty five, six thirty five, six thirty six, six thirty seven, six thirty eight, six thirty nine, six forty, six forty one, six forty two, six forty three, six forty four, six forty five, six forty six, six forty seven, six forty eight, six forty nine, six fifty, six fifty one, six fifty two, six fifty three, six fifty four, six fifty five, six fifty six, six fifty seven, six fifty eight, six fifty nine, six sixty, six sixty one, six sixty two, six sixty three, six sixty four, six sixty five, six sixty six, six sixty seven, six sixty eight, six sixty nine, six seventy, six seventy one, six seventy two, six seventy three, six seventy four, six seventy five, six seventy six, six seventy seven, six seventy eight, six seventy nine, six eighty, six eighty one, six eighty two, six eighty three, six eighty four, six eighty five, six eighty six, six eighty seven, six eighty eight, six eighty nine, six ninety, six ninety one, six ninety two, six ninety three, six ninety four, six ninety five, six ninety six, six ninety seven, six ninety eight, six ninety nine, seven hundred."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Bill's Point of View

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Why are we doing this, it's obvious that Harry and Ginny love each other. If he had anything to say about this, they would have been married when they first approached them five years ago. He ended up going along with his families wishes tho, and decided that they should wait. Now they had to go through this with him. He laughed because he was lucky that he and is wife Fleur were able to get married right before the law went into effect. Now to think of it, Ginny had been acting kind of weird when she and Harry first came over today, and Harry was being extra protective of her. He wondered if there was something more that they weren't telling them, but put it out of his mind. They would have told the family instead of going through this if she was pregnant.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back to Harry

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Seven oh one, seven oh two, seven oh three, seven oh four, seven oh five, seven oh six, seven oh seven, seven oh eight, seven oh nine, seven ten, seven eleven, seven twelve, seven thirteen, seven fourteen, seven fifteen, seven sixteen, seven seventeen, seven eighteen, seven nineteen, seven twenty, seven twenty one, seven twenty two, seven twenty three, seven twenty four, seven twenty five, seven twenty six, seven twenty seven, seven twenty eight, seven twenty nine, seven thirty, seven thirty one, seven thirty two, seven thirty three, seven twenty four, seven twenty five, seven twenty six, seven twenty seven, seven twenty eight, seven twenty nine, seven thirty, seven thirty one, seven thirty two, seven thirty three, seven thirty four, seven thirty five, seven thirty five, seven thirty six, seven thirty eight, seven thirty nine, seven forty, seven forty one, seven forty two, seven forty three, seven forty four, seven forty five, seven forty six, seven forty seven, seven forty eight, seven forty nine, seven fifty, seven fifty one, seven fifty two, seven fifty three, seven fifty four, seven fifty five, seven fifty six, seven fifty seven, seven fifty eight, seven fifty nine, seven sixty, seven sixty one, seven sixty two, seven sixty three, seven sixty four, seven sixty five, seven sixty six, seven sixty seven, seven sixty eight, seven sixty nine, seven seventy, seven seventy one, seven seventy two, seven seventy three, seven seventy four, seven seventy five, seven seventy six, seven seventy seven, seven seventy eight, seven seventy nine, seven eighty, seven eighty one, seven eighty two, seven eighty three, seven eighty four, seven eighty five, seven eighty six, seven eighty seven, seventy eighty eight, seven eighty nine, seven ninety, seven ninety one, seven ninety two, seven ninety three, seven ninety four, seven ninety five, seven ninety six, seven ninety seven, seven ninety eight, seven ninety nine, eight hundred."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Author Weasley's Point of View

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

He had been watching this for the last three hours, and was about to tell him that he didn't have to go on, but then he had a look at Harry's face and noticed that he wanted to go on for at least a little longer. So he sat there listening to Harry ramble on and on and on. "This reminds me the time when I first met Molly's parents. They weren't to happy that I was wanting to take there daughter away from them, but they were eventually happy for us."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back to Harry once again

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Eight oh one, eight oh two, eight oh three, eight oh four, eight oh five, eight oh six, eight oh seven, eight oh eight, eight oh nine, eight ten, eight eleven, eight twelve, eight thirteen, eight fourteen, eight fifteen, eight sixteen, eight seventeen, eight eighteen, eight nineteen, eight twenty, eight twenty one, eight twenty two, eight twenty three, eight twenty four, eight twenty five, eight twenty six, eight twenty seven, eight twenty eight, eight twenty nine, eight thirty, eight thirty one, eight thirty two, eight thirty three, eight thirty four, eight thirty five, eight thirty six, eight thirty seven, eight thirty eight, eight thirty nine, eight forty, eight forty one, eight forty two, eight forty three, eight forty four, eight forty five, eight forty six, eight forty seven, eight forty nine, eight fifty, eight fifty one, eight fifty two, eight fifty three, eight fifty four, eight fifty five, eight fifty six, eight fifty seven, eight fifty eight, eight fifty nine, eight sixty, eight sixty one, eight sixty two, eight sixty three, eight sixty four, eight sixty five, eight sixty six, eight sixty seven, eight sixty eight, eight sixty nine, eight seventy, eight seventy one, eight seventy two, eight seventy three, eight seventy four, eight seventy five, eight seventy six, eight seventy seven, eight seventy eight, eight seventy nine, eight eighty, eighty, eight eighty one, eight eighty two, eight eighty three, eight eighty four, eight eighty five, eight eighty six, eight eighty seven, eight eighty eight, eight eighty nine, eight ninety, eight ninety one, eighty ninety two, eight ninety three, eight ninety four, eight ninety five, eight ninety six, eight ninety seven, eight ninety eight, eight ninety nine, nine hundred."

Harry stopped and looked at the looks on the men in front of him and sighed. "So I actually have to continue don't I. I thought that facing Voldemort was the worse thing that I had to do in my life, but this is coming in close to overthrowing that. I love Ginny, and you know that I would never leave her for anything. I can see that you are all going to make me continue this, so I might as well get it over with." Harry then started counting again as soon as he saw that the rest of the guys weren't going to stop him.

"Nine oh one, nine oh two, nine oh three, nine oh four, nine oh five, nine oh six, nine oh seven, nine oh eight, nine oh nine, nine ten, nine eleven, nine twelve, nine thirteen, nine fourteen, nine fifteen, nine sixteen, nine seventeen, nine eighteen, nine nineteen, nine twenty, nine twenty one, nine twenty two, nine twenty three, nine twenty four, nine twenty five, ninety twenty six, nine twenty seven, nine twenty eight, nine twenty nine, nine thirty, nine thirty one, nine thirty two, nine thirty three, nine thirty four, nine thirty five, nine thirty six, nine thirty seven, nine thirty eight, nine thirty nine, nine forty, nine forty one, nine forty two, nine forty three, nine forty four, nine forty five, nine forty six, nine forty seven, nine forty eight, nine forty nine, nine fifty, nine fifty one, nine fifty two, nine fifty three, nine fifty four, nine fifty five, nine fifty six, nine fifty seven, nine fifty eight, nine fifty nine, nine sixty, nine sixty one, nine sixty two, nine sixty three, nine sixty four, nine sixty five, nine sixty six, nine sixty seven, nine sixty eight, nine sixty nine, nine seventy, nine seventy one, nine seventy two, nine seventy three, nine seventy four, nine seventy five, nine seventy six, nine seventy seven, nine seventy eight, nine seventy nine, nine eighty, nine eighty one, nine eighty two, nine eighty three, nine eighty four, nine eighty five, nine eighty six, nine eighty seven, nine eighty eight, nine ninety, nine ninety one, nine ninety two, nine ninety three, nine ninety four, nine ninety five, nine ninety six, nine ninety seven, nine ninety eight, nine ninety nine, one thousand."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ginny Tells her mother and Hermoine about the Baby

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Mom, Hermoine, I have something to tell you, and I hope that it doesn't change what is going to happen when Harry gets done with this test." Ginny was really looking nervous now, and before she could say anything, she got up and ran from the room to the bathroom.

"What do you think is wrong with her Hermoine? She has been doing that quite often these past few days while she came over. She would get into a mood around us, then all of a sudden have to go to the bathroom and throw up. Do you think that she might be pregnant? Has she come to see you at St. Mungos about that? She is isn't she, my little girl is pregnant. Does Harry know?"

"Don't tell her that I told you this, she and Harry wanted to go through this test so that you wouldn't think that he was marrying her just because of the baby. She's one month along, and she just found out a couple of days ago. She is healthy, and just going through morning sickness right now. Please don't be mad at them, they love each other, and have been living together for the last three years actually. They want this baby, and wouldn't do anything to hurt each other." Hermoine was biting her lower lip and looking at her Mother-in-law with a bit of apprehension in her eyes. She smiled when Molly got up with a smile in her eyes, and a spring in her step to go help her daughter.

"Harry, you better make it through this test, because you are most definitely worth the trouble. Just remember that she loves you and would do anything for you." Hermoine whispered this last part, knowing that he wouldn't hear her.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back to Harry

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"One thousand one, one thousand two, one thousand three, one thousand four, one thousand five, one thousand six, one thousand seven, one thousand eight, one thousand nine, one thousand ten, one thousand eleven, one thousand twelve, one thousand thirteen, one thousand fourteen, one thousand fifteen, one thousand sixteen, one thousand seventeen, one thousand eighteen, one thousand nineteen, one thousand twenty, one thousand twenty one, one thousand twenty two, one thousand twenty three, one thousand twenty four, one thousand twenty five, one thousand twenty six, one thousand twenty seven, one thousand twenty eight, one thousand twenty nine, one thousand thirty, one thousand thirty one, one thousand thirty two, one thousand thirty three, one thousand thirty four, one thousand thirty five, one thousand thirty six, one thousand thirty seven, one thousand thirty eight, one thousand thirty nine, one thousand forty, one thousand forty one, one thousand forty two, one thousand forty three, one thousand forty four, one thousand forty five, one thousand forty six, one thousand forty seven, one thousand thirty eight, one thousand thirty nine, one thousand forty, one thousand forty one, one thousand forty two, one thousand forty three, one thousand forty four, one thousand forty five, one thousand forty six, one thousand forty seven, one thousand forty eight, one thousand forty nine, one thousand fifty, one thousand fifty one, one thousand fifty two, one thousand fifty three, one thousand fifty four, one thousand fifty five, one thousand fifty six, one thousand fifty seven, one thousand fifty eight, one thousand fifty nine, one thousand sixty, one thousand sixty one, one thousand sixty two, one thousand sixty three, one thousand sixty four, one thousand sixty five, one thousand sixty six, one thousand sixty seven, one thousand sixty eight, one thousand sixty nine, one thousand sixty nine, one thousand seventy, one thousand seventy one, one thousand seventy two, one thousand seventy three, one thousand seventy four, one thousand seventy five, one thousand seventy six, one thousand seventy seven, one thousand seventy eight, one thousand seventy nine, one thousand eighty, one thousand eighty one, one thousand eighty two, one thousand eighty three, one thousand eighty four, one thousand eighty five, one eighty six, one thousand eight seven, one thousand eight, one thousand eighty nine, one thousand ninety, one thousand ninety one, one thousand ninety two, one thousand ninety three, one thousand ninety four, one thousand ninety five, one thousand ninety six, one thousand ninety seven, one thousand ninety eight, one thousand ninety nine, eleven hundred." Harry was about to collapse when the kitchen door flew open and in ran Ginny to his side.

"Harry you don't have to go through this anymore. Hermoine told me that if I am pregnant before we get married, we don't have to go through this stupid test. Do you get it, since I am pregnant with your child, you don't have to do it." Ginny smiled at Harry not realizing that she was telling him this in front of her overprotective family.

When Harry turned her around, they found that they had seven sets of eyes staring at them with anger in their eyes. "What do you mean your pregnant young lady? Didn't we raise you better than that?" This was coming from all seven of the male counterparts of the Weasley clan.

They could see the rage that was flowing through Ginny's eyes as she looked at them drawing her wand. "Now I don't want to have to hex my own family, but I will if I have to. You will treat Harry the same way you have always done. He and I are having a baby in eight months, and we have been living together for the last three years. Now if you would please excuse me, Harry and I have to talk to mom about making wedding plans. We plan on getting married in a month, and I want my whole family with me when we do this." With that statement, she and Harry walked off to the kitchen to talk to Molly about the wedding.

As an afterthought, Ginny threw a combination of a Bat Bogey Hex, with a sticking charm that made it so that only she could remove the curse. "I hope that makes them think twice before making me mad." Ginny had a chuckle as they walked into the kitchen.

A/N: Please let me know if you like this story, and I might add a couple of chapters to show the wedding and the birth of their child. Thank you for reading and reviewing. —Donald


End file.
